


I Love Him

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [11]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Minhyun admits to his feelings.





	I Love Him

“I… I think – no I _know_ , I love him.”

Minhyun’s confession was met with two different sets of eyes – one pair in a state of shock and the other reflecting pure sympathy. The brunet buried his face in his hands and let out a pathetic sound that resembled a sob mixed with a groan.

This whole thing was just _pitiful_.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked in a soft, hesitant murmur. A hand settled on Minhyun’s shoulder and he guessed it belonged to the blond who had yet to voice a response.

Jason was right of course, it was hard to be sure. It was especially hard when the person of your affection happened to be a sex loving _demon_ with no emotional capabilities that exceeded lust.

But Minhyun _was_ _sure_. He loved Aron; he had stupidly fallen in love with his demon.

How did he know? Well, one definite sign was his referral to Aron as “ _his_ demon”, even in his thoughts.

It may have been Aron’s laugh, a loud, echoing sound that raised a number of octaves above his voice’s natural pitch and held an air of abandonment to it; as if for those few moments of laughter, Aron dropped his guard. It may have been the look Aron had in his eyes, moments before they were joined intimately, that seemed completely possessive at first but held a tenderness that Minhyun had spent days trying to understand and still couldn’t. It may have been the way Minhyun’s heart fell out of pace whenever Aron slipped up and acted a little more affectionate than usual; the gentle kisses and hand holding and tender embraces.

Regardless of what caused Minhyun to fall, the brunet just knew that he had _fallen_ , and _hard_.

“I’m so screwed,” Minhyun mumbled, dropping his head into his hands.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, especially since your relationship is so intimate. That’s why friends with benefits hardly ever work out.” It was the first time Baekho had spoken while they were on this topic. The way he spoke too set off a few red flags in Minhyun’s head.

Jason beat him to the question though, “You’re in love with Ren, aren’t you?”

A deep flush crawled up Baekho’s neck and he averted his eyes.

The news surprised Minhyun. He thought he was the only one that felt this way towards his demon. Knowing that Baekho felt the same was both relieving and saddening. He was relieved that someone else was in a similar situation, but he was also saddened, because he knew firsthand how tormenting such emotions could be. 

“Have…” Minhyun paused, hesitating momentarily, “Have you told him?”

“Not in words,” Baekho replied softly, clenching his hands into fists on his lap. He still wouldn’t meet their eyes. “He won’t let me say the words, but he knows.”

Minhyun’s heart clenched uncomfortably. Would Aron react the same way? Was Minhyun holding onto his small sapling of hope for nothing?

Maybe he had known from the beginning. Perhaps, somewhere in the back of Minhyun’s subconscious, he knew that it was hopeless from the beginning. Any logical human would have been able to realize it, would have been able to avoid it. Unfortunately, for Minhyun, his heart works without letting his mind intervene.

Now, Minhyun had one job. Aron was never to find out about his real feelings, with whatever means necessary.

If he did, Minhyun’s heart wouldn’t survive. 


End file.
